Historia Inconclusa
by Nadesiko-hime
Summary: Pequeños encuentros (y desencuentros) entre Ami Mizuno, guardiana de la princesa de la Luna, y Zoisite, general del Negaverso...pensamientos, percepciones de por medio...una historia que jamas se completa. ( One shot ubicado en el primer arco de Sailor Moon Crystal, pequeño tributo a Ami-chan en el dìa de su cumpleaños) Ami /Mercury x Zoisite /Zoycite/ Zoicite


**Aclaraciones:**

 *** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y sus respectivas adaptaciones al anime, a Toei Animation; yo solo utilizo sus personajes a fin de crear una historia alterna, con algunos tintes que me hubiera gustado ver….**

 ***Imagen: Portada del segundo blu ray de Sailor Moon Crystal**

 ***La historia se ubica en el primer arco (fundamentalmente) de "Sailor Moon Crystal"(al menos esta como base), aunque los tiempos en el mismo no son del todo respetados para poder agregar nuevas situaciones, y también puede haber alguna cosita de la serie de los 90**

 **Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, los dejo con mi pequeño homenaje para Ami en el día de su cumpleaños ^^… Feliz Cumple Ami-chan!**

 **Prologo**

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el platinado con cierta incredulidad, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos

-Sí, lo estoy- respondió sereno el joven de ojos verdes- hay un profesor de esta institución especialista en mineralogía, tiene ciertos contactos que poseen colecciones privadas, colecciones con una que otra rareza, y bien alguna de ellas podría ser el cristal de Plata que tanto hemos estado buscando- el otro lo observaba con atención, mientras se apoyaba en un banco- sin embargo, es gente de negocios que no siempre está presente en Japón, y aunque he averiguado sus nombres, son muy recelosos con el sitio en el que preservan sus adorados tesoros; por ello necesitaba un medio, en este caso, una persona que me sirviera de puente con estos individuos, en lo posible todos juntos, y de esta forma, acceder a las joyas de forma simultanea…. Claro- rio irónico- que tras el revuelo que ha ocasionado Tuxedo Mask, varios han vuelto con prisa y deseos de saber si poseen la legendaria joya

-¿Y si ninguno resulta ser su propietario?

-Tengo un plan B a mayor escala…. No hay razón para preocuparse Kunzite, Jedite y Nephrite fallaron, pero yo no soy un sujeto que baje así no más la guardia- dijo con sorna, los últimos rayos de sol filtrándose a través de las ventanas

-Bien- aprobó su líder con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Los dos se distrajeron ante el eco de unos pasos en el corredor externo- Debe ser el sujeto que espero- el rubio dio un giro alrededor de sí mismo cambiando su apariencia, ya no vestía sus trajes militares, sino un conjunto femenino de dos piezas en color beige, en realidad, ahora cada detalle en él era femenino….el otro general se enderezo

-Buena Suerte Zoisite- sentencio sin agregar nada más, girando sobre sus talones, y desapareciendo en el momento justo abrían la puerta del salón

-¿Profesora Isono?- cuestiono el recién llegado, un hombre de mediana edad, baja estatura, con escaso cabello alrededor de su cabeza, cabello que mezclaba hebras blancas y negras

-Sí, soy yo- afirmo mientras se acercaba y extendía su mano- un placer conocerlo… Profesor Takahashi, ¿verdad?

\- Si- (Woauu…. que guapa es) quedo anonadado a la vez que respondía el saludo- Por favor, acompáñeme, no esperan en la sala de profesores

Ambos avanzaron al lugar de destino, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos: el profesor Takahashi intimidado por la belleza de aquella mujer, que no solo era bella, sino también por lo que sabía, una experta en cuanto a minerales se refería; y Zoisite, indiferente a quien lo acompañaba, anhelando cumplir los deseos Beryl… una vez que ingresaron al recinto, el shitennou sonrió arrogante, el saldría victorioso

 **Historia Inconclusa**

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué mis calificaciones son tan desastrosas?- mofó resignada la joven de peinado odango, mientras contemplaba la pizarra

-Tal vez porque te distraes muy fácilmente Usagi, solo debes esforzarte un poco más

-Pero… pero tú me ayudaras, ¿Verdad Ami?- la tomo de las manos con mirada suplicante

-Claro- sonrió con ternura- pero debes poner de tu parte- advirtió

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo con ojos brillantes- pero ahora, mi querida genio- entrelazo sus brazos-¡ hora del almuerzo!- ambas sonrieron, mostrando a la otra su bolsito de lunch ya listo… para la peli-azul era un alivio ver a su amiga animada, tras los últimos acontecimientos, no tenían certeza de si el enmascarado, que muchas veces las había ayudado, era su enemigo, aliado, o bien, tal vez ninguna ellas.

-Vamos, Mako debe estar esperándonos- salieron al patio charlando amenamente, sin notar como mas allá, en otra de las puertas que daba ingreso al Instituto, una rubia de elegante porte, esperaba con cierta impaciencia que vinieran a buscarla

-Necesitaba algo de aire, es un fastidio estar rodeado de tantos críos- se quejó en un murmullo; había estado el día anterior en aquel lugar, más tuvo que esperar un día más para que aquellos individuos, bajo su control mental, cedieran a traerle las preciosas piedras que tenían en su poder; igual, no perdió tiempo alguno, ya que estuvo preparando su otro plan por si este no lograba su cometido…suspiro irritado cuando las risas de dos muchachas que pasaban a cierta distancia llamaron su atención… le resultaron conocidas, pero no estaba seguro….sin embargo, no pudo quitar la vista de la pequeña de cabello azul….era …. ¿Bonita? Sacudió su cabeza alejando una apreciación tan banal , aun así, las siguió con la mirada….iban despreocupadas, alegres, ajenas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor…si, lo estaban, hasta que aquella que cautivo su interés, tras parpadear un momento, noto que las observaba… se veía sorprendida aunque también insegura de estar en lo correcto, los pómulos del shitennou se sonrojaron levemente al ser atrapado infraganti, aunque su máscara desprovista de emociones permanecía intacta… bueno, mascara que le costó prolongar cuando se descubrió así mismo asombrado, ¿Por qué asombrado? Porque ella le sonrió, le sonrió tímida, radiante….

-Ms Isono - la llamo una voz a medias ausente, la del profesor Takahashi- ya estamos todos- con la vista aun perdida durante unos segundo hacia el punto por cual ella se marchó, dio la vuelta con desdén e ingreso al colegio

* * *

Ami estaba lista para retirarse a sus clases extracurriculares, tan solo debía cambiarse el calzado, una habito rutinario, simple, y lo hubiese sido de no ser porque en el casillero encontró una de sus peores pesadillas…. Por breves segundos dejo de respirar, sus facciones se tornaron pálidas, odiaba cuando esto sucedía… negó con la cabeza, obligándose a esclarecer sus pensamientos: no, no era momento de preocuparse por un detalle como este, no ahora, había cosas más importantes, aun así…. Apretó los dientes y con cierto pánico extrajo el sobre, e intercambio el calzado….una vez en el banco ubicado entre dos hileras de casilleros procedió a calzarse, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta, molesta, como si aquella carta que se hallaba a su lado la estuviese mirando fijamente, hasta ya sentía picazón de los nervios que la invadían… ¿Qué hacer? Dejarla ahí sería una ofensa para quien se la haya dejado… lo más correcto sería llevarla consigo, y apenas tuviera la oportunidad, deshacerse de la misma….así de inmersa estaba en sus propias reflexiones que no había notado que desde hacía un buen rato alguien la espiaba.

Zoisite estaba ofuscado, no había logrado el éxito deseado, todas las gemas que le habían traído eran piedras totalmente corrientes, si bellas, pero también obsoletas….no importaba, su plan B ya estaba en marcha, y no tendría más que ejecutarlo al día siguiente…iba pensando en estos detalles cuando se cruzó nuevamente con esa chica, la de ojos tan profundo como un océano de zafiro, ojos que no lo registraron….no había mucha gente a esa hora, ya muchos debían haberse retirado a sus casas, y siendo consciente pero sin importarle, la siguió con sigilo….a medias escondido se preguntó que sería aquel sobre que parecía tenerla aterrada…..no, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿porque le interesaba?…" no es relevante", se convenció, "solo es curiosidad, efímera curiosidad surgida del aburrimiento", continuo el hilo de sus pensamientos enfocando nuevamente su atención en la joven…. Ami no pudo evitarlo más, agobiada estrujo el sobre, e intento salir corriendo, tan torpes sus movimientos que ya fuera perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces al suelo…no solo fue un gran golpe, sino que la fricción le había lastimado parte del muslo sobre el cual había dejado caer su peso; molesta consigo misma, se dio vuelta para levantarse, y allí encontró una mano extendida ,ofreciendo su ayuda…levanto la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con unos orbes verdes que la estudiaban de forma indiscreta ….se sonrojo, y finalmente estrecho la mano

-Gra- gracias- musito cohibida una vez que estuvo de pie…. aquella mujer de semblante neutro no le soltó la mano, sino que paseo su vista primero por su rostro, después por su pierna lastimada, y finalmente a la carta que había dejado caer, la recogió con su mano libre, y llevándola a rastras, se adentraron de nuevo al Instituto-Es-espere…por favor- pero aquella mano la aferro con mas fuerza

-Necesita ir a la enfermería- le replico, dando apenas vuelta la cara para dedicarle una sonrisa cortes…. La peli-azul enrojeció ante la amabilidad de la desconocida, y había algo más, algo repentino y nostálgico…esa mano, su suavidad, su calidez, le infundía seguridad…se había dejado llevar por tales cavilaciones cuando llegaron a destino, comprobando que la enfermera no se hallaba ahí

-De verdad, estoy bien, no se preocupe –más fue jalada hacia una camilla

-Vamos- la soltó- siéntate- palmeo el lugar de reposo

-Yo…

-No puedo permitir que se retire sin que sus heridas sean atendidas

-Es que….-enmudeció tras esos firmes ojos que le advertían que no se iría de allí todavía….resignada se subió a la camilla dejando a un lado el maletín, entretanto aquella extraña dejaba al otro costado el sobre, y se dedicaba a buscar elementos para limpiar los raspones

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con simpatía aun dándole la espalda

-Mizuno….Mizuno Ami

-Oh, he escuchado de ti- volteo-una niña prodigio- sonrió coquetamente, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa retraída

-Disculpe….¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto tímida

-Soy la doctora Isono- respondió inclinando el cuerpo para iniciar la limpieza de los raspones en la rodilla derecha de la joven - pero no te confundas, mi doctorado no es en medicina

-Si….- hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, ardía- Disculpe las molestias Ms Isono

-Está bien, no te preocupes- le restó importancia, y quedaron en silencio… más arriba, la tela rota en pequeño lugares delataban que había más sitios por curar, sin meditarlo, Izono ahueco su mano en el lado interno en cual comenzaba el muslo de la chica, sus dedos se deslizaron poco a poco como seda, levantando a su paso la falda azul, rozando apenas la piel delicada y joven, su único fin no causarle dolor, explorar hasta qué punto debía llegar, y en algún lugar escondido de su mente, quería seguir disfrutando de ese contacto tan íntimo …. fue cuando llego a más de la mitad de camino que dos manos apresaron su muñeca en un sobresalto…sus ojos se elevaron y encontraron un rostro teñido de color carmesí, ya veía, se había excedido , un leve tinte rojizo cubrió sus mejillas… se rio con ironía mientras se enderezaba, y le volvía a acomodar la falda –Disculpa, creo que deberás terminar tu sola- por respuesta recibió un leve asentimiento….el general no sabía porque, pero verla así, inocente, frágil, le resultaba fascinante….miro hacia donde estaba la carta, y volvió a reclinarse colocando una mano a cada margen de la peli-azul, enfrentándola, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, sus narices a escasos centímetros , con una mueca divertida en los labios- Dime pequeña- la voz sensual intimidándola- ¿qué es lo q hay ahí que te tiene tan asustada?

Ami en primer lugar se había quedado sin aire, luego, cuando pudo normalizar su respiración con evidente suavidad, quiso decir algo, mas su boca quedo entreabierta, y miro confusa el objeto de tu terror, enfocando nuevamente su atención en Miss Isono - Es….- dudo- creo q una carta de amor- mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose avergonzada ante la escrudiña mirada de la mujer, quien solo pudo parpadear ante la sorpresa…. Isono se irguió tomando aquel mensaje cerrado

-¿Puedo?- pregunto dando a entender que quería abrirla

-Yo….no creo q….

-¿Por qué te asusta?

-Es difícil de explicar…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo

-¿Cómo?

-Al menos en lo que respecta que a mí, tampoco me gustan- la peli-azul la miro intrigada, motivándola a continuar- si hay algo que debe decirse, debe ser de frente

-No todos son tan valientes, de hecho, para algunos ese medio ya requirió una buena cuota de coraje- sus palabras reflejaron comprensión e Isono se encogió de hombros

-¿Tu cómo te declararías?- Ami dio un pequeño repingo, no esperaba esa pregunta

-La verdad es que no lo sé, no soy muy buena en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere – respondió inmersa en algún lugar de su mente – aunque en este momento mis objetivos están puestos en otro lado, no tengo tiempo para cosas de ese estilo- la rubia sonrió, esa respuesta por alguna razón la complacía, y la chica era adorable- Y….¿y usted?- pregunto nerviosa… ante la mirada de desconcierto se apuró a replicar- Disculpe, no sé porque pregunte eso, no debí, ha sido pregunta fuera de lugar

-Jajaj- la delicada risa tranquilizo a la sailor del conocimiento- no creo que seas mas indiscreta que yo, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta: ni idea, es posible que jamas lo sepa, ya que el amor no es relevante para mí- los labios de Ami se curvaron con suavidad, su caso era el mismo, posiblemente no del mismo modo, pero lo era….

-Perdonen- dijo la enfermera al entrar al recinto- tuve que ausentarme unos momentos

-No se preocupe, la señorita Mizuno tuvo una caída, yo le estuve ayudando un poco, aunq el resto lo terminara ella misma….ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme

-Ms Isono – la llamo la peli-azul

-¿Si?

-Gracias- el agradecimiento sincero se plasmó en esa pequeña boca, en esos zafiros deslumbrantes…. Zoisite sintió que el pecho le dolia, una sensación de pérdida, de desconsuelo irremediable…..como pudo se repuso, y asintió mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar, en un principio con la mente vacía, luego comenzándose a cuestionar porque ayudo a esa chica, o peor, siendo al fin consciente de que de algún modo lo había cautivado, y finalmente, esa aflicción desconocida, un pesar que parecía lejano….llego al final del pasillo y se rio de sí mismo, estaba desvariando un poco; coloco la mano en la cintura, debía poner en marcha su otro plan, él era un poderoso general de Negaverso, no un simple mortal con debilidades tan mundanas….pétalos de cerezo lo envolvieron tenuemente, esfumándose, con la plena convicción de culminar sus fines

* * *

El día inicio con una desagradable sorpresa: la apareció en televisión hablando del legendario cristal de plata, y no solo eso, mediante hipnosis puso a toda la ciudad bajo sus órdenes, las cuales eran encontrar la joya para hacerse con la misma; Ami quedo confundida ante el accionar de aquella mujer tan amable como intimidante , mas su mente critica señalo que en realidad el trato que habían tenido fue algo circunstancial, sus verdaderas intenciones ahora quedaban al descubierto; para cuando con sus amigas pudieron encontrarla, lograron evitar que siguiera robando la energía de los ciudadanos, un plan igual de nefasto.

Izono mostro su verdadera identidad: "Zoisite", ¿Debía sentirse aún más desconcertada? Se preguntó la peli azul….no, cuando supo que era su enemiga, supo que cualquier cosa podía pasar….

….. por su parte, para el shitennou encontrarse a aquella chica fue algo inesperado…. sabiendo ahora que era una senshi, entendía porque le había resultado familiar: por sus compañeros tenía más o menos idea quienes eran ellas, pero hasta el momento no había tenido que interactuar con sus identidades civiles….si estaba molesto, no por la novedad, sino porque habían fraguado sus planes, las miro con desdén, si querían pelea él se las iba a dar…..combatió con cada senshi, y cuando fue el turno ella , esquivo el ataque con eficiencia, más en su soberbia quedo empapado (Nota de autora: a q no se veía sexy en esa escena? xD), lo estaban subestimando, y ese sería un error fatídico … todo apuntaba a ello hasta que apareció Sailor Moon salvando nuevamente el día, y el, fiel siervo que era, quedo con heridas considerables al proteger a su reina

Asimismo la vida da revanchas, y la suerte tan irónica a veces, también nuevos fracasos…, Beryl creyó que Sailor Moon podía tener el cristal de plata, esto implico otro plan, otra derrota, y la aparición de una nueva senshi que lo remato dejándolo en muy mal estado

Había regresado al reino oscuro con un amargo sabor de boca, sumado a que la cercanía de sus camaradas le recordaba de forma palpable sus fallas, más allá de que ellos no lo hubieran llegado a juzgar…. Se mantuvo solo, osco, hasta que sus dolencias menguaron, cuando al fin se sintió un poco mejor, regreso a las calles de Tokio vestido como uno más de sus habitantes, pantalón y saco verde petróleo, camisa blanca, con el cabello suelto…a pesar de querer pasar desapercibido, su presencia acobardaba a algunos hombres, posiblemente por sus ojos gatunos o su aura de terrible autosuficiencia, pero eran los mismo aspectos que deslumbraban a más de una mujer en su camino….. "Malditas Sailors" maldijo en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño, más la vida también puede ser algo curiosa, reflexiono cuando Sailor Mercury, no, se corrigió, Ami Mizuno, cruzo sin verlo por frente de el a la vez que acomodaba en un bolso lo que parecía ser un toallon…. La siguió, con la rabia hirviéndole la sangre, y el juicio nublado por los deseos de cobrarse cada humillación…. Llegaron a un edificio donde había una natatorio, la miro perderse en la entrada, y con una sonrisa maliciosa desapareció…..

La jornada tuvo grandes acontecimientos… la princesa que tanto buscaban al fin había aparecido, y no solo eso, aseguraba tener el cristal de plata, lo cual les daba algo de ventaja sobre el enemigo…. "Enemigo", palabra que retumbo en la mente de la chica, mientras terminaba de ponerse la malla enteriza a rayas blancas y azules…. Era una suerte que Sailor V llegara a tiempo para salvar a Usagi, sino Zoisite…. Mordió su labio…. No se había permitido pensar en él, no quería recordar las atenciones que había tenido con ella y después tener que asociarlo a alguien tan cruel; "ironía" sentencio…en fin, estaba allí para relajarse, distenderse un poco….al ingresar observo que no había nadie, era tarde, pero ella disponía un poco de tiempo antes de que cerrasen ,además de que el dueño la conocía desde pequeña….subió a uno de los cubos, contemplando el cristal de agua, y se arrojó en un clavado….

El general salió del vestidor de hombres cuando ella se deslizaba por el agua, la miro cruzar la pileta como el filo de un cuchillo…. Elevo su mano y giro la palma hacia arriba brotando de ella una resplandor verde, que resonó con una esfera del mismo color que se hallaba en el fondo la piscina, tiñendo las aguas del mismo color….la senshi a mitad de camino sentía que se desvanecía, que su energía se disipaba, y su corazón se disparó ante el miedo, debía llegar a la orilla, pero no llegaba, solo daba manotazos de ahogado, ¿Había alguien allí? No estaba segura, creía ver el perfil de un hombre, quería gritarle que la ayudara, y a pesar de sus intenciones, no podía, no podía…. comenzó a sumergirse entre chapoteos, e intentos desesperados…. Sus pulmones ardían, la sensación de no poder respirar la estaba enloqueciendo, estaba por perder la conciesciencia….

Zoisite presenciaba insensible la inminente muerte de Sailor Mercury, tal sacrificio no sería en vano, toda esa energía, pues pensaba dejarla sin una gota, seria ofrecida a la gran maestra… si, eso era la correcto, es lo que se esperaba de él, entonces… ¿Entonces porque su pecho se estrujo cuando vio sumergirse por última vez la mano de ella? Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, él no quería que ella muriera, no sabía porque, pero no quería….detuvo la absorción, sacándose a toda prisa el saco para arrojarse al agua…..

Ami sintió como alguien la arrastraba fuera del medio líquido, al salir dio una gran bocanada de aire, luchando por respirar…. Hubiese querido ver, tener una mayor conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba débil, casi desahuciada…..

El shitennou la arrojo a una orilla, para después el también subir… sintió culpa al verla así, jadeante, indefensa… ¿Culpa? Si, culpa, así como odio, se supone que ella era su enemiga; molesto la tomo con fuerza de los cabellos, obligándola a que también quedara de rodillas…la peli azul soltó un débil gemido, mientras su pecho se esforzaba aun por llenarse de aire, tironeo hacia abajo y más fuerte de aquella suave cabellera, forzando a que su pequeño y pálido rostro lo viera, unos ojos que realmente no veían nada …la miro, la miro, con la confusión haciendo mella en su interior, era una sensación sofocante, y tras un arrebato, la tironeo hacia el atrapando con sus labios los de ella….ella se removió temblorosa, tratando de anteponer sus brazos en un intento inútil de alejarse….el shitennou presiono más fuerte sus boca cálida contra los labios fríos de ella…la mano que la sostenía se suavizo, y con delicadeza la tomo de la nuca, a la vez q su brazo libre le rodeaba la cintura para refugiarla en la calidez de su pecho….

La peli-azul ya no intentaba defenderse, no hacía falta, y por suerte, dentro de todo, pudo acompasar su respiración… en realidad, poco podía pensar, pero había una certeza ciega de que ese hombre, ese calor, alguna vez lo había conocido, alguna vez fue su hogar, …se dejó envolver por el tibio abrazo, abandonada a aquel cuerpo, a aquel amparo…..

Los labios de ella apenas se abrieron en una exquisita invitación que no pensó rechazar, con movimientos calmos deslizo la lengua a través de ellos, y quiso colmarla, reclamar una réplica…replica que obtuvo, tan tímida, tan deliciosa, tan húmeda, ¿No conoció alguna vez un cielo semejante? Es posible, pero ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?... el beso que aplicaba era suave y sensual, arrancando pequeños jadeos a su compañera, sonido que lo hacía anhelar jamás separarse de ella, que ese momento perdurara para siempre….

Entre borrones distinguió al joven amante, sus atractivas facciones, el cabello mojado y desordenado…. era guapo, muy guapo…. Y si, no estaba pensando con claridad, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien, tan familiar, e irónicamente, tan fuera de lugar…. la alejo con sutileza, sus brillantes ojos verdes penetrando los suyos, y algo q no esperaba, una sonrisa simpática ante el desconcierto de ella, volvió a estrecharla, esta vez entre ambos brazos, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza…"Si pudiera, te atesoraría" le escucho decir, abandonando lo que le restaba de fuerzas al calor de su pecho….

La meció como a una niña pequeña, un pequeño ángel de un sueño imposible, y poco a poco el vaivén acompasado la arrastro a un sueño inevitable….. se quedó aferrado a ella, pensando, reflexionando: "todo esto es un error, no puedo quedarme con ella" por más que le gustara, por más que lo atrajera…. no obstante, no deseaba hacerle daño….ella le había respondido el beso en un principio con rechazo, pero después fue natural, como si se conocieran, como si fueran parte de un secreto antiguo….. separo un poco sus cuerpos, solo para deslumbrarse ante ese rostro entregado a una seguridad incierta….acerco una vez más su boca a la de ella, rozándola apenas, como si quisiera robarle el aliento, experimentando una sensación ambigua de insatisfacción y abundancia….cerro sus ojos por un momento dando una lenta y prolongada inspiración, llenando sus pulmones del aroma marino que desprendía la piel de aquella joven….al volver a la realidad, la miro con resignación , y con toda suavidad la recostó en el piso húmedo que rodeaba la pileta, extendió su mano, y la joya que yacía en el fondo del natatorio salió a la superficie tiñendo el lugar de un verde flúor, para levitar sobre la mano de su amo, mano que la atrapo y exprimió liberando la energía que guardaba, obligando de este modo a que retornara a aquel cuerpo convaleciente, y como un soplo de vida, la respiración de la peli azul se normalizo totalmente al igual que el color de su piel….. Le dedico una última mirada, impasible, mientras desaparecía entre pétalos de cerezo….

-Ami!- alguien la llamaba, ¿Quién podría ser? Le costó abrir los ojos en medio de un quejido….era el encargado, y de un repingo se sentó

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto desorientada

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de aquel señor era cautelosa, pero advertía preocupación

-Si…creo que si…solo algo exhausta- apoyo una mano en el piso para mantener firme el peso de su cuerpo

-Qué bueno-suspiro aliviado- ya estaba por cerrar, como no aparecías vine a ver si todo estaba bien, y no te imaginas mi susto al verte inconsciente….tu ropa esta húmeda, lo que significa que al salir de la pileta te debes haber desmayado

Ami lo miro extrañada….no recordaba nada, tan solo flashes, tales como estar nadando y que sus fuerzas desaparecian, la silueta de un joven, ojos verdes, cabello dorado (Zoisite?)…. Llevo los dedos a su boca (¿Un beso?) sus mejillas tiñéndose de un color escarlata… sacudió la cabeza, no era posible, no tenía sentido, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, lo más probable es que se desvaneció al salir del natatorio debido al cansancio y el stress, y su mente había anulado el recuerdo- Lo lamento- dijo apenada

-Está bien….. Sé que eres una chica muy dedicada a los estudios, pero por favor, no te sobre-esfuerces, ¿Si?- le sonrió, y más tímida ella devolvió la sonrisa con un leve asentimiento, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

* * *

Esa bruja, esa maldita bruja los había engañado….al fin conocían sus verdaderas intenciones, su auténtico perfil, ¿y para qué? Cualquier intento de oponerse era en vano, no eran más que títeres inútiles bajo su poder oscuro…pero las cosas no terminaban allí, no, también habían encontrado a su maestro, la persona que tras aquella deslealtad involuntaria habían deseado volver a proteger, la causa de su reencarnación… y sin embargo, sarcástico el destino, los tornaba una vez más víctimas de un deja-vu siniestro, un circulo sin fin de traiciones, peones de ajedrez a sacrificar por una arpía sin escrúpulos….

Ya poco quedaba de su corazón real, de su mente; exiguo se sumergía en una niebla confusa y sombría….en ultimo atisbo de consciencia , el shitennou de ojos verdes, pudo comprender porque Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, lo había cautivado e igualmente desconcertado: la había amado, si, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero era de ese tipo de amor que trasciende la vida y la muerte, aunque tal vez no el olvido….odio ser débil entonces, cuando le arrebato la vida y la obligo a llevarse la de él, y volvió a despreciarse ahora, cuando tal vez las tragedias del pasado podían reincidir; en esos días había decidido evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con la guerrera de Mercurio, si debía morir que fuese a mano de uno de sus compañeros , el ya no deseaba hacerlo aun sin estar seguro porque, pero tampoco deseaba traicionar a la pérfida que protegió con lealtad incuestionable…. Quería reír, reír amargamente…. Mas lo último que pudo hacer Zoisite fue lamentar lo inapelable de las circunstancias, el destino de sus compañeros, y su propia suerte, tan tortuosa e impostergable…

* * *

\- Kunzite, basta… ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes!- suplico la líder de las senshis….

¿El mismo de antes? Bastaron esas palabras de Venus, para que algo en la mente de sus compañeras comenzara a quebrajarse… memorias borradas, memorias perdidas, despertando poco a poco, destruyendo de forma implacable los muros del olvido ….y allí estaban ellos, ahí estaba él, hacia tanto tiempo… "Zoisite" susurro la mente de la senshi del agua, con un nuevo entendimiento…. seria hipócrita no reconocer como en su momento, en aquellas épocas, quedó prendada de esos ojos verdes, agitando su corazón con sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos…. "Claro, esto explica un par de cosas", pensó abstraída, si, esto justificaba su interés en el rubio, las emociones inexplicables….. "¿Debo verlo otra vez morir?" No tenía voluntad para enfrentarlo, no quería, su firmeza ya días antes tambaleaba a raíz del encuentro con "Izono", y también con otro acercamiento, el de la piscina, que si bien no estaba segura de que hubiese sucedido tampoco podía negarlo, estas circunstancias habían hecho grieta en su corazón…..junto a sus compañeras se abandonó a la fatalidad, al desconsuelo, y Beryl se burló de sus fortunas…." ¿Este es nuestro final?" Pudo serlo, pero su princesa no lo permitió., su tibieza, su amor, salvo una vez más infinidad de vidas, las salvo a ellas, e inspiradas por su espíritu, intentaron ayudar a los hombres que una vez amaron….pero no lo lograron, y la decepción las abrumo, sin embargo, si el azar las favorecería, tal vez, sola tal vez volverían a tener otra chance…. Esta guerra estaba a punto de ser decidida, y ellas, jóvenes sailors, no claudicarían en su tenacidad de pelear, de resguardar a su princesa, más allá de las contrariedades que las podían aguardar…

* * *

-Ustedes también deben tener a alguien tan importante como ella para nosotras- les retruco la guerrera de Venus, y de inmediato, sin ningún aviso, la evocación de un joven hizo eco en sus memorias…. ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué significaba?... aprovechando la confusión, las guerreras invocaron el poder de sus planetas socorriendo a los generales, desvelando el verdadero significado de sus nombres….." ¡Maestro!" exclamaron al ser conscientes de la veracidad de los hechos, y también, al fin reconocían a las valientes y hermosas muchachas que había delante de ellos… más cualquier alegría, alivio, fue devastada por Metallia….

Todas lloraban con desconsuelo, los mataron, no hubo piedad, jamás pudo existir tal cosa con una entidad tan monstruosa….el dolor en sus pechos las desgarraba, un dolor que amenazaba con devorarlas desde adentro….

-No lloren, guardianas sailors

-Todavía tienen una misión

-Una misión que deben cumplir

-Levántense. La princesa las está esperando.

Eran los generales…. Sus espíritus daban palabras de aliento a la jóvenes guerreras… dolía, si, y mucho, pero tenían una misión, una persona especial por la cual velar, sus corazones ya no podían vacilar más…

 **10 de Septiembre**

La batalla con Beryl y Metallia había concluido hacia un buen tiempo, las guardianas que defendían la paz lograron ganar, pero hoy por hoy debían hacer frente a otros enemigos cuyas intenciones no distaban en nada de ser amenazantes para con el bello planeta que era su hogar….no obstante, ciertas ocasiones eran especiales, y merecían ser vividas, disfrutadas….

-Ami, ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Minako

-No, ya casi termino- respondió mientras preparaba una mesa para lo que prometía ser un banquete- estoy agradecida con su gesto chicas, aunque hay cosas más import….

-Ami, no empieces- le advirtió su amiga con una sonrisa- es tu cumpleaños, y queremos festejarlo contigo, eres especial para nosotras

-Si- La peliazul desvió la mirada sonrojada- Por cierto, Mamoru fue muy amable en ofrecer su departamento

-Así es… supongo que él, Rei y Chibi-usa ya deben estar por llegar con las bebidas…. Por cierto, ¿Y Usagi?

-Probablemente con Mako en la cocina

-Entonces iré a socorrer a Mako….lo sé, lo sé, no es q yo sea mejor ayudante que Usagi, pero posiblemente entre las dos algo bueno podamos aportar- mordió apenas la lengua ante su comentario, a la vez q Ami dejaba escapar una pequeña y sonora carcajada- vale, enseguida vuelvo

La muchacha de cabello corto asintió, mientras realizaba los ultimes retoques….el aire pareció detenerse, lentamente alzo la mirada, y solo vio oscuridad….el suave roce de unos cálidos labios contra su mejilla, acompañados de un sutil "Feliz Cumpleaños princesa", le hicieron dar un brinco a cierta distancia…todo se volvió surrealista, ya no estaba en el departamento del príncipe de la Tierra, si no en algún lugar al aire libre, donde se extendía el verde del pasto más allá de donde sus ojos podían apreciar…. También podía sentir la brisa fresca y agradable de la Primavera, decenas de pétalos de cerezos bailando entre sus corrientes, y es q si, se hallaban bajo un árbol de aquella flor que estaba en el auge de su florecimiento…. ¿Se hallaban? Claro, fue la expresión correcta, ya que frente a ella se encontraba la persona cuyo gesto no la asusto, pero si la sorprendió ….la miraba en un principio curioso, hasta que una amplia sonrisa ilumino sus hermosos ojos verdes….

-Zoisite….-susurro con la mano aun en la mejilla, en aquel lugar que él había sellado

-Tanto tiempo pequeña- Su voz era dulce, entrañable…. Vestido con su uniforme militar se le acerco con gracia hasta quedar solo a unos pasos

-¿Cómo es posible?- su pregunta solo reflejaba un intento desesperado de encontrar lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Importa? …Posiblemente no dure mucho tiempo, mejor no preocuparnos por esos detalles…estas preciosa- sus labios se curvaron con coquetería mientras la admiraba en aquella falda de vuelos en un degrade de azules y celestes, acompañada de una blusa blanca…los colores del cielo y el mar combinaban a la perfección con la hermosa mujer que era

-Yo…..yo….- los pómulos se le pintaron de un rosa intenso, desvió la mirada, a la vez que dejaba caer su mano a un costado, y cuando estuvo por entrelazarla con la otra en un acto que dejaba en evidencia su nerviosismo, el shitennou la tomo empujándola contra su cuerpo, encerrándola en un intenso abrazo…..el corazón de Ami se aceleró descontrolado, estaba segura que él era capaz de sentirlo, abochornada levanto la cabeza para enfrentarlo, y solo encontró ternura en aquel rostro…

-Me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo- su mirada se tornó triste y severa- también me hubiera gustado encontrarte en otras circunstancias en esta vida…

-Zoisite- lo nombro agitada, preocupada- que suced…?- aquella pregunta quedo sin poder formulada cuando la estrecho aún más apretando sus pechos contra su torso, obligándola a jadear, y con una mirada cargada de añoranza acerco lentamente sus labios….la tensión del cuerpo de la joven aflojo , se rindió con un gusto poco usual en ella, y cerro sus ojos esperando aquel pequeño gesto de amor, más toda la templanza que la rodeaba desapareció dejándole una sensación de frio….confundida abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse una vez más en el departamento de Mamoru…..dio un giro sobre sí misma, y luego otro, tratando de entender… ¿Un sueño? Se percató de unos cuantos pétalos en el piso, sus ojos abriéndose con asombro mientras los recogía….movida por un presentimiento inexplicable su mirada se dirigió hacia una puerta entreabierta, si no se equivocaba, la habitación de Mamoru; dio una paso adelante, otro, trago saliva, e iba a dirigirse de lleno cuando Usagi se asomo

-Ami….. ¿Estás bien?- la peli azul se mostraba meditabunda- Ami- repitió su amiga alarmada, y en aquel momento llegaban los invitados que faltaban

-Disculpen la demora- se excusó la peli-negra, apurando el paso junto con la pequeña de cabellos rosados hacia la cocina, sin percibir la inquietud del ambiente, salvo Mamoru

-¿Esta todo en orden?- cuestiono con cautela mientras cerraba la salida externa….Ami cerro los ojos, intentando recuperar su compostura, la calma, tras unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, abrió sus ojos y miro con extrañeza las pequeñas piezas rosadas en su mano- Si- contesto ausente y cerrando la mano en un puño contra su pecho- está todo bien- una rara tranquilidad inundo cada facción de su rostro mientras una lagrima se desplazaba por su mejilla, pero no era de tristeza, sino de esperanza….- disculpen, iré a ver si necesitan ayuda los demás- dedico una sonrisa complaciente a sus amigos secando aquella gota de cristal

-Usako….- el peli-negro llamo a su novia

-Está todo bien Mamo- le sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento no del todo conforme, pero aceptando sus palabras

-Mmm, olvide mi abrigo en el auto, ya vuelvo, ¿si?

-Ok- la rubia aún se hallaba en la puerta entre abierta de la recamara, con una mano colocada en el picaporte dispuesta a cerrarla cuando hecho una última mirada adentro….sobre la mesa de luz había un cofre abierto con cuatro piedras semi-preciosas, una de ellas había estado brillando, y ese brillo iba poco a poco apagándose cada vez más….los recuerdos de una conversación lejana hicieron eco en su memoria

-Entonces…. ¿Las almas de los shitennous se hayan en ellas?

-Si-Afirmo la voz aterciopelada del hombre que amaba- ellos aún me cuidan, me protegen, y te confieso que en ocasiones he podido verlos…. Me gustaría tanto que pudiesen estar aquí de otro modo- la aflicción en esas últimas palabras la llevaron a abrazarlo, reconfortar su pena….

En aquella ocasión ella se prometió así misma que encontraría el modo de traerlos de vuelta, por Mamoru, por sus amigas, por ellos… Usagi abrió su otra mano, donde el resplandor del cristal de plata también menguaba, un impulso la había llevado a juntar su piedra con la del shitennou, sabía que algo había sucedido, algo bello y triste a la vez, aun sin saber que….observo por última vez la habitación donde el brillo la piedra semi-preciosa se apagaba – "Algún día, algún día seré lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo, y ya no habrá más historias inconclusas….yo velare por la felicidad de todos"- esbozo una sonrisa llena de determinación, y cerro aquella habitación donde reinaba un aire de paz

 **Nota de Autora: A quien haya llegado a esta mini-historia espero le haya gustado, aunque también puede que no, es lo justo en la diversidad de gustos xD…. Reconozco que me encanta todas las relaciones senshixshitennou, que mis favoritos son Minako y Kunzite, pero últimamente la de Ami y Zoisite me simpatiza bastante, lo cual me genero un par de ideas para hacer este relato, y me pareció un buen homenaje de cumpleaños para nuestra dulce princesa de Mercurio…y de hecho tengo algunas otras ideas para algunas de las sailors, que si tengo la oportunidad espero poder dedicárselo para alguno de sus cumples, aunque no es del todo probable, además, mi atención tendría que estar enfocada en mi historia más larga, cuyo siguiente capítulo está en proceso, solo que a veces las circunstancias de la vida nos complican los planes xD, cosas que pasan….. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo grande! Y si quieren dejar Reviews son bienvenidos, positivos o no positivos, pero siempre desde el respeto …y casi me olvidaba, sepan disculpar mis errores de redacción y ortografía, aun trabajo en ello…ahora sí, saludos!**


End file.
